Marriage?
by SexyBlackKat
Summary: "How could they do this to us? I don't want-" She broke off as she saw Hiccup's face. "Hic I didn't..." She was cut off. "I know what you meant, you don't want to marry me..." He said. (T for kissing)


Marriage?!

The thought of marriage had never occurred to Astrid. Let alone marriage to Hiccup! Sure she loved him, but she was so young, sixteen and him a year older. She didn't want to give up her free, carefree life so she could be a wife and mother. She never even wanted children, seeing the young children run around the village disgusted her, little brats never listened.

She puffed her breath out, blowing her hair back. Her father had only just told her about the arrangement, now she walked the forest, her axe in hand. She watched the dragon's roam the forest, fly around and fight. She sighed and was startled to the side of the path as Toothless came down, Hiccup was on his back.

She hardly had time to react before she was grabbed and behind her love. She instinctively wrapped her arms around him. He looked back at her over his shoulder briefly. She smiled and he smiled back.

"My father told me this morning." He said not looking at her. She rested her head on his back and closed her eyes.

"You didn't know about this?" She asked looking over his shoulder.

"No, I didn't plan it, or think of it 'till now." He said.

Toothless landed in the clearing where Hiccup had first taken care of him. Astrid jumped down, throwing her axe to a tree.

"How can they force us into this? I don't want-"She broke off as she saw Hiccup's face.

"Hic, I didn't…" She was cut off.

"I know what you meant; you don't want to marry me. Why should you, weakling Hiccup, and one leg hoppy. Hiccup, the only Viking that can't kill a dragon!" He said. Toothless looked at his master and his master's mate.

Why are they fighting?

"Hiccup please." Astrid said. "I just mean we are so young…"

Hiccup sighed and sat on the ground.

"And you don't want to give your way up to be a wife and mother."

"I don't think I'm ready to…" She said angrily turning away, a tear falling to the dirt.

She looked back at Hiccup. He didn't look at her; he had his back to her. She tried to get the thought of being his wife out of her head, but it didn't work. She brushed away more tears and ran to the plants to hide. Hiccup followed after a moment.

Astrid was sitting on the ground, her face hidden in her knees with her hands over her eyes. Her body shook with silent sobs. Hiccup walked over and gently took his lover in his arms and hugged her.

"I'm sorry, I know we're young, and I won't force you into anything you don't want." He said.

She lifted her head and wiped her tears. "Really?" She choked.

"Let's talk to them about letting us do this at our own rate." He said.

Astrid wrapped her arms around his neck happily. He stood and set her on her feet.

"No more of this." She said. "I don't want to give anything up for you."

"Agreed" He said.

They started walking back to a waiting Toothless. She suddenly punched him in the side of the ribs.

"Oof." He grunted.

"That's for making me cry." She said. He looked at her and they smiled.

Astrid grabbed his shirt and pushed her lips onto his. The kiss went deeper, his arms wrapping around her waist and her's letting go of his shirt and wrapping around his neck.

"That's for everything else." They said at the same time, with the same smile.

For the first time Hiccup leaned into Astrid and put his lips on her's first. They stayed together for a while, even after their lips parted. She rested her head between her hands on his chest. He held her around the small of her back, keeping her close.

"Our own time." Astrid said softly.

"Astrid can I ask you something?" Hiccup asked softly, not wanting to break the silence.

"Sure." She looked up at him.

"Will you marry me, arranged a few years?" He asked.

"In a few years." She said. Their lips met again softly. They stayed together for a long time, while a Toothless watched from the river, completely unnoticed by the young couple.

(If this was a movie this happy scene would fade out and it would go to a few years later…)

Hiccup happily picked Astrid up, holding her with his one arm under her knees and one holding her back. She put her hands on her slightly swelling stomach. She had gotten pregnant almost four months ago. Hiccup carried her back down the aisle of the church and to his, and now her, house. They happily kissed in front of the town before disappearing inside.

Toothless guarding the door.


End file.
